Hospitalized patients who become suddenly speechless (SS), e.g., post-surgical head and neck cancer patients and those with airway tubes for mechanical ventilation, find themselves in an unfamiliar, critical situation without the ability to verbalize their immediate safety, comfort and care needs. The purpose of this project is to develop a commercially-viable communication system (GatorVoice software [SW] + tablet computer [TC]) and to test the system's feasibility and clinical effect on communication outcomes for SS patients. The project's emphasis is consistent with NINR's research focus including: 1) "improving clinical environments by testing interventions that influence patient health outcomes and reduce costs and demand for care," and 2) "technologies to be used in the hospital... that improve symptom evaluation in persons with chronic conditions" (Omnibus Solicitation for SBIR/STTR Grant Applications, 2007). This project will develop a software program to enable tablet computers to assist in communication, integrate that software with hardware systems commonly used in the hospital environment, and test its effectiveness with patient populations that frequently encounter SS. The purpose of Phase ? is to refine a proof-of-concept prototype, GatorVoiceSW, and usability of the GatorVoice SW/TC system in the clinical setting. Two pilot studies will be conducted to demonstrate achievement of the specified proofs of feasibility using the GatorVoice SW/TC system. After demonstration of the Phase ? proofs of feasibility, the purpose of Phase ?? is to produce the GatorVoice SW, integrate it with hardware platforms commonly available in hospital setting, and test the ability of the GatorVoice SW/TC system to improve communication between SS patients and nursing staff in the hospital setting. The clinical testing focus will be to determine whether communication between SS patients and nursing staff is improved with the use of GatorVoice. A clinical trial will be conducted with SS GatorVoice participants and a comparison group of SS participants who will use current methods of communication e.g., paper/pen, gestures (and an Urgent Button developed for this study) to communicate Outcome measures will be success, ease and frequency of communication, and frequency of communication. Both quantitative and qualitative data will be collected from participants using the GatorVoice SW/TC system and from healthcare staff providing their care. An iterative process will be used throughout Phase II utilizing clinical trial results to advance maturation of GatorVoice SW and integration into a variety of hardware platforms bringing the system to the commercial stage. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Currently, hospitals do not have reliable methods to assist patients who develop sudden inability to speak. The purpose of this project is to explore the use of a communication system (GatorVoice software + tablet computer) to assist hospitalized patients in communicating their needs (e.g., pain, breathing difficulty, need for suctioning) to nursing staff. The availability of a reliable communication method at a time when critical needs (i.e., breathing difficulty) may surface has potential to significantly improve this essential communication between patients and nursing staff. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]